1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to valves and, more particularly, to an improved high flow rate gas compressor check valve.
2. Prior Art
Air conditioning units, such as those for office buildings, homes and the like, frequently are bulky and heavy. However, those designed to be used in aircraft galleys and the like, because of strict weight and space limitations, necessarily have to be very small and relatively light in weight. Unfortunately, such conventional, small galley air conditioning systems have considerable difficulty in dissipating heat rapidly. During those frequent periods when the galleys are being used intensively to warm frozen meals and the like, galley heat can be excessive and can adversely affect crew and passenger comfort.
Current aircraft galley air conditioning compressors employ flap-type one-way check valves which are a large part of the cooling rate problem. Thus, these valves, because of their small size and inherent construction, do not permit a sufficiently high flow rate of freon or other coolant gas therethrough to allow the required rapid galley cooling.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved aircraft galley air conditioning compressor check valve which is also useful in other compressor applications and which permits, per unit size, a higher freon gas flow rate therethrough for improved efficiency and rapidity of cooling. The valve should be small, light in weight, durable, simple to construct, repair, modify and replace and should be inexpensive. It should also be capable of being made in a variety of sizes, shapes and configurations for special applications.